So Sick Of Love
by rain-chick
Summary: Hermione thinks she is in love with Ron, but her heart betrays her head. Love is confusing and not something that you can read about. Watch as she explores the impossible and discovers that Hermione Granger can be wrong and with Draco, who knows?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_**So Sick Of Love**_

Chapter One – Hermione Was Wrong

Ron smiled at Hermione who smiled back. They had been dating since the end of sixth year and Hermione had just found out that she was going to be Head Girl. The Burrow was packed with the whole Weasley family as they celebrated Hermione becoming Head Girl.

Hermione had been a little nervous before because Luna Lovegood kept on throwing weird looks at Ron. She just shook her head to clear it of these thoughts. Hermione was almost certain that she was in love with Ron and she was going to tell him that night.

It was a big surprise though when Ron lead her outside to the tree in the backyard. He sighed and took Hermione's hands in his. Hermione looked at him confused, she had no idea what was going on.

"Hermione," Ron's voice was deep and serious. "There is something I need to tell you."

"There is something I need to tell you too Ron," Hermione said meeting his eyes. Hermione told Ginny what she was going to do and Ginny had told her that she should look Ron in the eyes when she told him so he knew she was serious. She was nervous though, Hermione was used to knowing everything about well everything. Love, this was something she knew nothing about and she was lucky that Ginny knew so much about it.

"Alright you first," he said shakily.

"No you," Hermione insisted and Ron squeezed her hands before letting them go.

"Hermione, I-I love," Ron began. "I love Luna Lovegood. We have sort of been seeing each other," Ron said awkwardly. "You don't mind do you? I see you more as a sister." Ron looked at her begging for her approval. Hermione felt her heart break…

She didn't have long to dwell on sorrow before anger over too her she stood up and took a step back from Ron.

"Sure Ron, I hope you two are happy," she said bitterly before running into the house. She ran right past a kissing Harry and Ginny as the tears began to fall down her face. Hermione couldn't have been happier that school was the next day and that she was Head Girl. That meant she didn't have to see that much of Ron.

"Hermione?" Ginny had followed her up the stairs.

Hermione threw her face into the pillow and cried. She thought she had loved him, she thought he was the one. Her heart felt like someone was thrusting a knife into over and over again while her stomach balled up into knots.

"H-He was cheating on me!" Hermione managed to choke out. "With Luna L-Lovegood, G-Ginny he b-broke up w-with me," Hermione cried and she felt Ginny's hand on her back.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will be alright. You'll get over him," Ginny said comfortingly. Hermione didn't believe her though. Ginny left the room and Hermione heard her talking to Harry outside.

"He was cheating on her and he dumped her! I can't believe him! I can't believe that he is my brother, that Ron would do something like this! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind uh! She was going to tell him that she loved him tonight too!" Ginny fumed.

"Gin calm down, I'll go and talk to Ron yell at him a bit and then once he feels bad about what he did you can hex his butt to Australia for all I care. Just let me talk to him first ok?" Harry said soothingly. Ginny consented before coming back in the Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Her heart was broken… She had been wrong about something… She had been wrong about Ron… She had been wrong about her feelings… She had been wrong about love…

Hermione walked onto the Hogwarts Platform with Ginny and Harry by her side. Ron was holding hands with Luna off to her right a bit, but kept on sliding looks at the three of them. Harry was still talking to Ron of course though he was very mad at him, but Ginny and Hermione refused to even acknowledge his presence.

Hermione smiled a sad and weary smile at her friends before she left for the Heads' compartment. She lugged her heavy trunk behind her as she made her way to the very front of the train. When she arrived she found Professor McGonagall waiting for them. After the Heads' meeting they would have the Prefects' meeting. Ron would be there and at the though of Ron tears began to well in Hermione's eyes. She brushed them away and thought hard on the fact that Ginny had become a Prefect and would be there for her.

"Ah Miss Granger, congratulations on becoming Head Girl," Professor McGonagall beamed at her as she entered the compartment. Hermione shoved her trunk onto the rack and smiled a half smile at her favorite professor.

"Thank Professor McGonagall," Hermione said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"And here comes the Head Boy," Professor McGonagall said an icy edge coming into her voice.

Hermione looked around to see that her bad year just got worse. The Head Boy was none other then Draco Malfoy….

He sneered when he saw her, but there was no look of surprise in his face. He took the seat next to her and Hermione shifted uncomfortably away from him.

"Now I know both of you have a history with each other, but I expect both of you to get past that and work together. We need unity and you two being the Head Girl and Boy will demonstrate that. You will be in charge of the Prefects; you will organize the balls and Hogsmead trips. Also as it is a Hogwarts tradition, you will be sharing a dormitory," Professor McGonagall said her nose flaring and Draco and Hermione looked at her mouths agape.

"You're joking," Draco said angrily.

"No I am not Mr. Malfoy I assure you," Professor McGonagall said resolutely. "Here are the Prefects' schedules; I will see you at school." With that she strode out of the compartment.

"Malfoy…" Hermione began, but he cut her off.

"No, I don't want to have a truce with you our act civilly towards you," he snapped.

"I wasn't going to ask for a truce, that is the farthest thing from my mind. I was going to ask if you could get the hell off of my bag. You're big ass is on top of it," Hermione said pulling on the bag's straps. Draco went a shade of pink before standing up and moving to the opposite side of her.

"So Granger I haven't seen Potty yet, I'll have to go visit him. Does he still have that ugly scar on his forehead and ugly redhead clinging to his side?" Malfoy sneered.

"Harry is great, thanks for asking Malfoy," Hermione said pulling a book out of her bag.

"So how are you and Weasel doing? Has he found out how ugly you are and left you yet?" He drawled and Hermione stiffened.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione said anger glinting in her eyes.

"I seem to have hit a nerve what did Weasel dump you?" He asked smirking.

"I said shut up Malfoy," Hermione said her hands shaking with anger. "Don't talk about things that you don't understand."

"I understand it completely Granger. I mean come on, who would want to be with you? They would have to listen to you talk all the time; I mean come on you aren't even that good looking. Weasel was off his rocker to go out with you, but it seems he got some sense knocked into him. Who is he going with now?" His smirk drove Hermione crazy. Some how though she managed to calm her anger.

"None of your business Malfoy," Hermione spoke evenly and then buried behind her book.

"Well I suppose anyone is better then you," he drawled. Hermione had had enough and she swung her foot out hard and it made contact with Draco's shin. "Ow!" he shouted angrily.

"Hm, did you say something ferret?" Hermione asked a small smile flitting across her face. Draco grumbled angrily to himself while rubbing his shin.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood," Draco scowled.

"Right, I'm looking forward to it," Hermione said looking up as the door slid open and the Prefects began piling in.

"Alright, these are your schedules. You have been partnered up with someone to do your rounds," Hermione said handing around the sheets of paper Professor McGonagall had given them. "We are going to be having a meeting sometime later in the month to be going over ideas for the Halloween dance. For now just patrol the halls every once and a while."

Draco just stayed reclined in his chair watching with amusement as Hermione conducted the meeting.

"That is all," he said his voice booming out. The Prefects immediately jumped out of their seats and fled away from the Slytherin Prince. No one wanted to cross Draco Malfoy…

"Thanks, I couldn't have done that myself," Hermione said sarcastically picking up her book again.

"They were giving me a headache with their talking and now you can't say I didn't do anything," he said smugly.

"Great Malfoy, now leave me alone for the rest of the train ride or I'll make sure that headache gets worse," Hermione threatened as she picked up her book again.

"How considerate," Draco drawled, but he left her alone for the rest of the train ride. Well most of it any way.

"Hermione," Ginny called through the compartment door.

"Hey Gin, come in," Hermione said immediately springing at the chance to get away from Draco.

"I would if the door wasn't locked," she complained and Hermione shot a look at Draco.

"What? I didn't want any of your friends in here," he scowled and Hermione went over and opened the door for Ginny.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked lightly and Hermione just nodded slightly.

"I'll get over it," she whispered and they went to the corner and sat down.

"I just can't get over the fact that Ron cheated on you with Luna!" Ginny exclaimed and there was a loud noise in the corner that Draco had inhabited.

"Loony? He left you for Loony?" Draco laughed and Hermione hid her face in her hands. "Ah this is the best," he was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ginny said looking at Hermione anxiously as silent tears began to from in the brunet's honey brown eyes.

"I'm Head Boy Weaselette and you best remember that," Draco threatened.

"I don't care what you are; you have no right to…" But Hermione cut her off.

"Yeah Malfoy and I'm Head Girl and I say shut the hell up!" Hermione exploded causing Ginny and Draco both to look at her open mouthed.

"Um, I should get to Harry. Will you be alright with the ferret?" Ginny asked hesitantly shooting a look over at Draco who was still staring openly at Hermione.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Gin. I just need some rest," Hermione said and watched as her friend left the compartment.

Hermione lapsed into thought about all the good times she had with Ron. Holding hands as they ran along the beach. Kissing under the stars and holding each other close. It had been very romantic and Hermione thought herself in love. What was she to do now? How was she supposed to stop the aching of her heart? She knew she was being pathetic and unlike herself, but her heart was breaking.

"Weasel really got you good huh?" Draco asked after a while. Hermione wiped away her tears and looked at Draco her eyes narrowing.

"I repeat none of your business Malfoy," Hermione said turning away from him to rub away the rest of her tears.

"So how did he tell you he was cheating on you? Guessing Weasel it was something romantic and he asked you if it was ok. Am I right?" Draco sneered. Hermione stared at him; he hit the nail dead on.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth staring at him in astonishment and confusion.

"I thought so, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer my dear Granger," Draco smirked.

"Right, so you think you know me?" Hermione challenged.

"Do I know you? What a question and where to start. You are a book worm, know-it-all, you bite your lower lip when you read or are thinking. Your friends are Potty and Weaselette and used to be Weasel King. You secretly love Potions, but pretend you don't so that you won't offend your friends and Snape is your second favorite teacher. You always look for the good in people like that crack pot old fool Dumbledore. What else do you want to know, the list goes on," he smirked at Hermione's amazed face.

"That is scary in stalker like scary," Hermione mumbled and Draco laughed.

"Just remember that I know everything eventually," he said and he left Hermione alone for the rest of the trip.

She was about most things so far. Could she have been wrong about Draco Malfoy being so bad after all?

a/n I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update if you guys tell me what you thought about it. It gets much better trust me.


End file.
